


Blue summer

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: Magnus grew up, overcame his hatred for Alec and eventually fell for him - and his hands, his gift with horses, his blushing face and his smiles... Their story was far from over.[Blue jeans and blue skyextra oneshots]





	1. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here come the few extras you were all so eager to see, set in the same universe as _Blue jeans and blue sky_. I recommend to read [that story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155522/chapters/30087894) first, it gives a better understanding of the boys' evolution. I hope you will like these new (short) stories ;)

  


Alec had often dreamed of kissing Magnus. These dreamy kisses were tentative at first, chaste, consisting in a light press of his lips against the other boy's, because he was eleven and inspired by the Disney's he watched with his little sister - except that Disney's didn't show two boys kissing but after some time, Alec had decided to ignore that frustrating fact.

As he grew up though, the kisses he shared with Magnus in his dreams became more... intense. Intent, too. It wasn't a Disney kiss anymore: lips parted, moans escaped their mouths, and it was wet, warm and addictive, leaving him hard and panting as he twisted in his bed, although every morning Alec woke up a bit more desperate than the previous day, because Magnus hated him and these dreams, as sweet and satisfying as they were, would never come true.

That, however, was _before_. Before Magnus found him in that clearing, before he made his way into the boy's heart by some unknown miracle, before Magnus told him that he loved him.

Now, not a day went by without Alec kissing his boyfriend and this reality tasted both like the sweet dreams he'd had before and a whole lot better than those at the same time.

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked next to him, a displeased frown on his face.

Alec chuckled and kissed his pout away, lightly, understanding all too well why his boyfriend looked so disgruntled: they had been making out on the couch, the movie they had started half an hour before forgotten but still playing in the background, until Alec's thoughts had wandered and he'd slowed down in his kisses.

"Thinking of you," Alec answered truthfully, feeling a traitorous blush rise on his cheeks. "Always you."

His declaration got Magnus to chuckle in disbelieving satisfaction and he surged forward to bring his lips back to his own. Alec closed his eyes again, losing himself against his boyfriend's mouth, relishing its warmth, its insisting pressure, until he gave in and opened his mouth for Magnus.

Distantly, his brain growing a bit hazy as his boyfriend's tongue teased his own, Alec addressed his mental thanks to Jimmy and Anna who had left them the house for the night, with a wink and the recommendation not to do anything that could potentially blow up the ranch. Magnus and he had initially planned to enjoy a quiet night in front of a movie and they had settled on the couch...

Now, however, they were doing everything but watching the movie. Alec was weak, he knew that, because Magnus had merely stretched and put his head on his shoulder and two seconds later, Alec was peppering his face with kisses.

Magnus laughed, a sound that went straight to Alec's heart, when he pushed his - apparently - cool hands under his boyfriend's shirt, eager to touch him, to feel his smooth skin under his fingertips, feel the way his muscles clenched as he trailed his fingers up his back and down his ribs. Magnus quickly approved the program and he didn't wait before unbuttoning Alec's shirt.

Their kisses became more heated, Alec grew bolder and impatient, his skin flushed with desire as well as pleased embarrassment: it didn't matter that Magnus had seen him naked several times already, that they had made love before, because revealing himself to his boyfriend still made his breath hitch, still made him blush under his loving eyes.

Alec relaxed in Magnus' arms and spread his legs to allow him closer. The only sounds they could hear were the quiet voices of the characters in their movie, their own moans falling softly between their lips, and the sounds of hooves on hard ground that... they shouldn't be hearing.

_What?!_

Alec and Magnus broke apart at the same time, sitting up in the same move, eyes wide and brains alert, trying to understand what was happening... Until they both jumped on their feet and ran outside as they were, shirts unbuttoned, lips swollen and all.

Despite the darkness of the evening, they quickly realised what had happened when they arrived in front of the pasture closest to the house, where part of the fence was broken and horses were pouring out from that opening and happily trotting inside the courtyard of the ranch. Whether they had destroyed the fence themselves or it had broken due to oldness was impossible to determine.

"Oh no," Magnus moaned next to him, "Of course it had to happen tonight!"

Alec wouldn't be conceited to the point of thinking that Magnus was saying that just because he regretted to have been interrupted in the middle of their making-out session. Well, maybe there was some regret there but he knew that mostly, his boyfriend lamented the fact that there were only the two of them that evening: Jimmy and Anna had gone out for the night and Jem and Zach had come home hours prior. Needless to say, two boys were not enough to catch more than fifteen runaway horses - at least, not to catch them quickly.

"We can't put them back in the pasture," Alec yelled as he ran in front of Sapphire and forced her to turn around and away from the road she was dangerously headed for. "Not before we fix the fence and we can't do that now, it's too dark."

"There's the smaller pasture at the back," Magnus answered, catching Ilmarë by her mane before she could go too far.

The three-month old filly calmly stayed next to him and nosed at the boy's chin, happy to cuddle her human friend. The sight made Alec smile, even though they had fifteen horses walking around freely, and he suddenly remembered something as he stared at Ilmarë.

"The pasture you're talking about..." Alec started, "Isn't that where you keep one of your stallions?"

"Yeah," Magnus confirmed, "So we have to divide the herd in two groups. The mares inside the stables, the geldings with Pilgrim?"

Alec nodded, although the task didn't seem any easier to him: he knew all of the Banes' horses by now, although he wasn't sure to recognise them all in the dark, but not all of them knew _him_. Catching them wouldn't be a piece of cake but if, on top of that, he had to check whether the horse was male or female... They would spend the night doing this.

Besides, they had to keep a watchful eye on the path that led from the courtyard to the road, to make sure that none of the horses would leave the ranch and risk an accident. Magnus had an idea though, and he put Ilmarë safely inside a stall before he came back out and started the truck, clumsy even though his dad had showed him how to do it, and he drove until the vehicle was in the way, blocking every possible exit for any adventurous horse.

Then started the slow process of catching all of them. Alec went for those he knew best first, since they had grown somewhat used to him since he'd started dating Magnus and they would accept him more easily. Malfoy went to him willingly, ears pointed and probably expecting a carrot or a quarter of apple, and he looked disappointed when Alec only scratched his forehead. Still, he followed him to Pilgrim's pasture, and then the young man ran all the way back to help his boyfriend whom Horcrux was following obediently.

The mares were the worst to catch, reinforcing the well-known legend that all mares were incredibly stubborn, although most of the time, Alec begged to differ: his Eowyn was the sweetest mare he could have imagined. Still, Sapphire made him run in circles, standing still and watching him come closer, until he tried to touch her and she took off again. He could have sworn she was amused and had she been able to, Alec was pretty sure Sapphire would have laughed at him. Glancing at his boyfriend, the young man could see that he had the same problem with Aloe and Magnus' desperate face made him smile in sympathy.

"Let's try to gather them and guide them inside," Alec suggested as he came by his boyfriend's side.

They tried. They failed - spectacularly so. If they'd had a sheepdog, maybe they would have gotten a positive result but they didn't, not with only the two of them. They did their best though, gesturing behind the horses to lead them into one direction but just as they thought they would be able to get the mares inside the stables and then, dispatch them into stalls, Azura galloped in the opposite direction, taking most of the group with her.

Thankfully, Sapphire, who had started to look around for her baby, accepted to let them approach her and they took her to the same stall as Ilmarë who was whinnying and calling for her mother.

"One down, ten to go," Magnus grunted as he closed the stall.

"We'll make it," Alec said encouragingly, allowing himself five seconds to lose his concentration and kiss his boyfriend.

He was aiming for a light and gentle kiss but Magnus had other ideas: he wrapped one of his hands around his neck and kept him still, just so he could kiss him as hard as he wanted, until Alec was gasping for air.

"Whoa," he murmured, eyes wide.

"Take it as an incentive," Magnus told him with a deeply satisfied smirk. "More to come once we're done with these little demons."

Alec wasn't even ashamed to admit that he ran back to the courtyard, his heart beating fast at the mere thought of what would come next: after the stunt pulled by the Banes' horses, he and his boyfriend certainly deserved some loving. Although, to be honest, Alec would have been the happiest man alive even with a simple hug from Magnus.

So, they went after the remaining horses, alternating their strategies to catch them, calling their names with soft voices, approaching them at a slow pace, running after the most playful ones, cornering a few of them. All of that to no avail, until Magnus hurried back inside his house and came out seconds later carrying dozens of carrots.

Of course. Alec laughed when all the horses stepped toward his boyfriend, looking curious and very interested, and they managed to put halters on all of them while they were eating, then they took them back either to their stall or the pasture.

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?" he asked Magnus with a quiet laugh as they made their way back inside, holding hands as they stumbled in the living-room, their tired feet doing their best not to fail them before they could collapse on the couch - and on top of each other.

The movie was still playing on the television but they didn't even think of starting it over: they were exhausted and not really in the mood to watch it anyway. As Alec caressed Magnus' back, since his boyfriend had decided that lying on top of him was the best possible way to finish the night, he realised that they weren't even in the mood to do _anything_ , not anymore. Magnus either read his mind or shared similar thoughts, because he grumbled against Alec's neck:

"I can't believe we got cockblocked by horses."

Alec only snorted and kissed Magnus' temple, smiling as he felt his grumpy boyfriend relax in his arms.

  


  


Jimmy and Anna found them asleep like that when they came home, in the wee hours of the morning. Twin smiles appeared on their faces as they looked at their son and his boyfriend, happily sprawled on the couch, Alec's left arm loosely wrapped around Magnus' lower back, snoring softly while their son was resting with his head on Alec's heart.

Jimmy went upstairs to find them a blanket while Anna stared at them, her bright smile turning softer as she remembered her little boy, during his first weeks with Jimmy and her, screaming bloody murder in Indonesian at Alec and his brother.

Giving Alec a chance had probably been one of her son's best decisions in his life so far.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first extra, feel free to give some hints about what you'd like to see in these, I can't promise I'll write exactly that but it might inspire me :)


	2. Family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As promised on twitter, here comes the next oneshot! It is a short one but I hope you'll like it anyway :)

  


"Alec, sweetie, do you want some more potato salad?" Anna asked, already handing the large bowl to her son's boyfriend.

"No, thank you," Alec answered, patting his stomach with a smile that looked somewhat desperate, "It was delicious but I'm full."

Magnus giggled both at his boyfriend's words and expression, knowing all too well that Alec had eaten too much - not that he was judging him for it, or that the teen was actually responsible for the food excess... The young man was four servings in, the first two because he was actually hungry after spending the whole day hiking with Magnus in the forest, the third plate - which had been a small one, since Alec's stomach was already threatening to burst - to please Anna and the last one because she had insisted that he needed his energy and that he was still growing up.

Magnus certainly hoped not. Alec was tall enough as he was now, neither of them wanted to reach a height difference so big it would make it awkward or painful for them to kiss. In the end, Alec didn't get another plate of potato salad but he did agree to take a small bowl of tiramisu when Jimmy suggested he tried it - but the young man swore he only accepted in order to honour Magnus' parents' efforts and time. Still, Magnus knew of Alec's addiction to cocoa...

"I love your parents," the teenager said later that evening, while they were changing into their pyjamas and ready to settle for the night.

"Me too," Magnus shot back with a laugh as he bounced on his mattress and squirmed to get comfortable on what had become _his_ part of the bed.

The fact that Alec and he were so used to sleeping in the same bed by now, four months into their relationship, to the point where they each had their own side on the mattress, as well as their own pillow, never failed to amaze him. The times when Magnus couldn't bear to stand in the same room as Alec were so far away...

"Seriously though," Alec said as he joined his boyfriend under the sheets and curled his long body around Magnus', "I love how supportive they are of us."

Magnus fumbled in the dark to find his boyfriend's fingers and he brought them to his mouth to kiss the back of his hand, silently agreeing with Alec. Jimmy and Anna were great with the young man, perfectly as well as oddly at ease with him as Magnus' boyfriend, as if they had always known that all these years of hatred on their son's part would eventually come down to this: the two boys sharing a bed and holding hands in their sleep.

So much acceptance and love from Magnus' parents felt even better for Alec, who didn't exactly experience the same relaxed atmosphere back home. Before he joined these family dinners at the Bane's, the boy had no idea what a healthy, functional family was like.

"Your parents will come around at some point, don't you think?" Magnus whispered, although he didn't feel too confident saying this.

Alec snorted and really, that was all he needed to hear to understand that his boyfriend wasn't optimistic either.

"They persist in calling you my _friend_ ," the teen said. "It's been four months... And they know we're serious, that we're not going away... That my sexuality isn't a phase. I wish they could just get over it already."

"Give them time," Magnus said gently, turning around to face his boyfriend just at the right moment to catch the fleeting hurt and sadness in his eyes at the topic. "It took me ten years to realise that you were a good guy and that I was wrong to judge you. People can change, Alexander. Your parents can too."

"You're right," Alec whispered, a pleased smile floating on his lips upon hearing his full name, "I just hope they will, and soon. What if they don't, though?"

"Then it won't be your fault," Magnus said firmly. "You're not responsible for their opinions. And I know it's not the same but whenever it gets too tense home, you can always escape here. My parents love to have you."

Alec smiled at that, a soft and private smile that only belonged to Magnus and that was followed by a gentle kiss, full of love and gratitude.

"You've told me something like that before," Alec then chuckled, hiding his emotion behind amusement. "Thank you. You're so lucky to have parents like Jimmy and Anna..."

"True," Magnus agreed, smiling against his boyfriend's mouth to peck his lips again. "I'm lucky to have them, for so many reasons..."

He didn't need to say more for Alec to understand what he meant, just like his boyfriend's slightly hesitant tone when he voiced his question afterward was enough for Magnus to realise that Alec wasn't talking about Jimmy and Anna anymore:

"Can I... Can I ask you a question about... your parents?"

"Yeah," Magnus breathed out, lying on his back again, curious to find out what Alec wanted to ask about his biological parents.

He didn't like to call them that. Parents. His parents were Jimmy and Anna, who had welcomed him with open arms, had taken care of him, had helped him with his homework, had sat next to his bed when he was sick, had made him laugh and had loved him. The others had lost every right to be called _parents_ when they had left him on the threshold of the orphanage in Jakarta all these years prior.

"Have you ever thought about... trying to find them?" Alec asked softly, "To know who they are?"

Magnus didn't answer at once but he let out a small sigh, one that made his boyfriend's eyes go wide with worry.

"You don't have to say anything," Alec hurried to reassure him, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it..."

"I don't mind," Magnus told the teenager before Alec could panic and think that he had upset him, "Relax. It's just... a complicated answer, I guess."

"Oh," Alec said, sounding both relieved and awkward at the same time, "Okay..."

Magnus rolled around until he was lying on his side again but this time, he cuddled up to Alec and fidgeted until he could lie with his head on his boyfriend's chest like he so often did, loving the appeasement provided by Alec's calm heartbeat.

"I wondered, when I was younger," he started, speaking softly, "but not about who they were. I just wanted to know why they had left me."

Magnus knew that he would never get an answer - and he didn't even want it anymore. He was aware that some other adopted children wanted to find their roots but for him... It didn't really matter. He knew who he was: Magnus Bane, son of Anna and Jimmy Bane. However, for several years, he had wondered... Why? What had he done wrong, as small and weak as he was back in his baby days, to be left at the orphanage without a note of explanation but only a first name and a birthday date?

He had been miserable thinking that way, until he'd realised that maybe none of it was his fault. Maybe the people who had brought him into this world were too poor to take care of a child. Or sick. Maybe he wasn't the child of his biological mother's husband, maybe she had gotten rid of him to protect him. All these possibilities had been frightening and confusing, before he understood one important thing.

"I don't really care anymore," he whispered to Alec, smiling when the arms around his body tightened just a little bit. "In hindsight, I'm glad I was in that orphanage when Jimmy came to visit... Otherwise, I might never have met him, or Anna... Or you. I wouldn't have this life - of course I don't know what other life I could have had but... I don't want anything else. My family is here: I have my dad, my mom, our horses..."

"And me," Alec added hesitantly, flushing at his own boldness, because he had just implied that he could be family to Magnus as well, if he wanted.

"Yes, Alexander," Magnus whispered, straining to lift his head and place a loving kiss on Alec's neck. "And you."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know when I'll publish the next oneshot but I can already tell you that Jace will be involved. Feel free to share your expectations on that one!  
> For those of you who read Romance 101 as well, the next chapter is coming next week. Also, I obviously made it home safely from my horseback trip, you can find pictures [here](https://www.instagram.com/evil_keshi/)! Until next time :)


End file.
